


Rest my dear

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Ink really needs a nap
Relationships: Inkmare - Relationship, ink sans/nightmare sans, nightink, sans/sans
Kudos: 61





	Rest my dear

Ink simply stared at the canvas in front of him,the paint dripping off the brush that he held in the air that stained the floor along with the other various spills of colors he’s accidentally caused in the past.

His all art process seemed to have completely come to an halt,staring at the freshly applied paint,his skull was filled with exhaustion,begging for slumber and yet he continued to persist on the matter.He almost knocks over a bottle of paint just when he drags his brush to the water that was well overdue for a rise.

Even if his eyelids drew heavy,he bumped his heel against the stool’s leg impatiently as he applied new paint onto the brush and continues to paint,its liquid merging itself with the other colors to seamlessly blend like a gradient effect on the picture,with being so focused on the art piece he didn’t even noticed the sound of footsteps creeping up behind him.

Cold goopy arms wrap around his shoulders,feeling its temperature on his exposed bones,making Ink slightly shiver.

“You’re still up?” The deep voice of Nightmare asked,his singular eye glowing in the dark,”I thought you’d be in bed right now”

“An artist never sleeps” Ink could feel Nightmare roll his eye in disapproval.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you continue this awful habit?” Nightmare responses,the deep gruff in his voice audible,”you didn’t even turn a light on”

“I can see quite well thank you” was the artist’s response,pausing his painting process to use the front of his brush to tap his chin,”maybe orange wasn’t a good color to use…”

Nightmare’s cool embrace did help in awakening Ink a bit as his hummed in thought,doing smaller strokes with the brush this time.Even with his boyfriend’s strict nature there was some ease in Ink when Nightmare just simply relaxed and observed—he’s honestly surprised that Nightmare has put up with him for so long,he went to grab the black paint bottle only to realize that it was completely empty.He glances at the painting then at Nightmare’s arms.

Ink then dips his brush into Nightmare’s goop and then paints it on.

At this point Nightmare has enough of it,”alright that’s it”

He then scoops up the artist in his arms as the brush clatters into the floor,Ink yelps by this action as he is forced to cuddle against Nightmare’s chest as his world whipped around just as Nightmare struts out the door.

The larger monster then body slams the artist into the bed,his tentacles restricting the flailing movements of his boyfriend.

“Come on! I was almost done with it!” Ink whines,his face buried in the other’s chest.

“Absolutely not,the more you push yourself,the more you’ll end up hurting your health” Nightmare sternly retorts back,Carefully stroking Ink’s skull,”please rest as I only want the best for you”

Ink huffed as he sunk his face further into his chest,letting out a small yawn,”fine fine,but promise me you’ll wake me up in five minutes”

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist,Ink snuggled up to the other and lets himself rest,going out cold instantly as he snores away.Nightmare lets out a deep chuckle,wrapping the blankets around the two before planting a gentle kiss on Ink’s forehead.

“No promises” Nightmare softly spoke,letting sleep finally take over his goopy form. 


End file.
